Question: A motel bills its customers by charging a flat fee for the first night and then adding on a fixed amount for every night thereafter. If it costs George $\$155$ to stay in the motel for 3 nights and Noah $\$290$ to stay in the motel for 6 nights, how much is the flat fee for the first night?
Let $f$ be the flat fee for the first night and $n$ be the fixed fee for each night thereafter. Notice that the first night is incorporated into the flat fee. We can create a system of two equations to represent the given information as follows:

\begin{align*}
f + 2n &= 155 \\
f + 5n &= 290 \\
\end{align*}It's easiest to eliminate $f,$ solve for $n$ and then solve for $f$ using that value. To solve for $n$, subtract the first equation from the second, obtaining $3n = 135$, or $n = 45$. Substitute for $n$ in the first equation to obtain $f = 155 - 90$, or $f = 65$. Thus, the flat fee for the first night is $\boxed{\$65}$.